The Price of Evil
by besyd101
Summary: Rapunzel was born into an evil family. She herself was evil. But, being locked away in a castle for many years, could perhaps make that side of you grow. Finally free in Storybrooke, she vows revenge on the one who put her there: her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys so this is actually my second Once Upon A Time fanfiction, but I deleted the other one because it was pretty bad. Anyway this is what I've got for you this time. What Rapunzel and Caesar look like are on my profile links along with other OCs and possessions along the story. Hope you enjoy!**

-Enchanted Forest-

_"Caesar, we could be a family again. A real family." Rapunzel begs, a small smile appearing on her face feeling that maybe her brother would agree. He took even, heavy breaths, staring at the space between them. "We could be loved. Our parents." He looked up at her and the evil glaze that came over his eyes were beyond her._

_"No." He instead grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as he headed down the hallway. She struggled to loosen his grip, but her brother was far stronger than herself._

_"Caesar, Caesar." She begged over and over, but it was no use. Her brother was no longer listening. He was no longer himself. At times, Rapunzel herself was far too evil to others as well, but now, now it seemed as if her brother was the only cruel person._

_Out of the house now, they walked along the dark, cold night. The sounds of nature only to be heard. Caesar pulled her across the forest and Rapunzel reluctantly walked. Finally, after an hour of walking, they came across the faint outline of a tower in the background._

_Rapunzel managed to stop Caesar from walking while she studied it for a minute. Her heart beat faster as she knew what would be in store. "Caesar, no. Caesar, listen to me." She pleaded, but seeing that she was done looking, he continued on toward the tower._

_Finally arriving at the tower, Caesar looked up at it, getting a clear view of it himself. The high tower was eighty feet high and in the dark, he couldn't see it quite well. He knew it was made of brick for it was a tower after all and the roof was covered in green moss that had collected on the building in many spots._

_Seeing the door entrance a few steps away from them, he gripped Rapunzel's wrist and pulled her to it while closing the door behind him. He marched up the steps and slammed the other door open. He pushed her in and giving no time for her to run back and escape, slam the door shut. Finding the key hanging up to the left of the door, he took it and locked the door before reserving it at his side. He wobbled down the steps until he made it to the outside. He turned, looked up at his sister and smiled. "Don't you see, Rapunzel." She approached her small window to the tower slowly still unsure of this event to be real. "Love is weakness. Love is what put you up there." With that, he turned and walked off. Realizing this, Rapunzel screamed after him._

_"Caesar! Caesar, c'mon! You can't leave me up here!" Then, in a small whisper, "I'll get you for this….one day."_

-Storybrooke-

Riley Summers wasn't much for escape plans. But when she had heard that her friend Lacey had escaped the asylum, she knew she had to make a choice. So, today was escaping day.

Quickly, she gripped the door handle feeling it not budge. That was expected. Releasing her grip, she turned to the window that was barred. It was a shame how the asylum was so much like a prison. Barred windows? That was too much. Knowing that the bars were loose, she stood on top of the bed and gripped the middle bar. The bars gone, she wouldn't be able to escape anywhere, but she could use them for the door and door handle.

Tightly, she pulled the middle bar feeling the wrath of it. It hurt to grasp it, so tightly but she couldn't let go. She had to escape today and now. The bar escaped for where it was held, causing Riley to tumble over from the force. A scratch now inched along her wrist from the metal bar, but she tried not to think about that for now.

Instead, she took the bar in both hands and swung it down on the door handle. A loud sound engulfed the room and she paused to make sure no one was coming. Then, she slammed down on it again feeling it loosen. Twice more she did this before it finally let loose and fell to the ground along with what kept the door locked.

Victorious, she pushed the door open and didn't skip a beat on seeing a group of doctors a few feet away from her. She took off down the hallway wondering where she would go. She hadn't walked the halls very much and the ones she did were far from any entrance. Her eyes caught the red EXIT sign that was set directly above a large door. She ran toward it knowing the very amount of doctors behind her and threw it open. She ran out the door feeling the fresh air and sunlight make it's way to her.

She was free. Finally, free. After all these years, she had escaped and it was almost too easy to be true. Then, a flood of memories came over her. Rapunzel. Caesar. Tower. Old witch. Love. Killian. Everything came rushing back. She turned to the doctors who were now in a daze also.

"Hey, where are we?" She asked.

**So, what do you think? Continue or no? You decide by reviewing, favoriting, and following! Thnx for all the kind support from everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The flashback in this chapter is BEFORE Caesar sent her to go live in the tower. So, what I plan on doing is the flashbacks in the beginning of the chapter and then go on into the present day Storybrooke which is the beginning of season 2. Anyways, please enjoy and reviews are very much welcomed. I hope you guys enjoy!**

_- Enchanted Forest: Before Being Locked in Tower-_

_"It wasn't my fault, Caesar." Rapunzel argued at her angry brother who only kept his gaze on the book in front of him. He was infuriated by the fact that when someone had broken into their house(a young man with an intriguing lion tattoo), he was going to torture the man only to have the man try to escape and overpower Rapunzel by a long shot before running out of the house-lost to Caesar and Rapunzel. As if she wanted the man to escape._

_"Oh, really? Because aren't you forgetting the fact that he is no longer here?" Caesar snapped back, glaring at her before flipping pages of the potion book. Rapunzel swallowed for a moment as she only watched him. He was so vexed by this event that he blamed everything on her. It seemed he always had the audacity to do so._

_"Let's not forget, brother, how come he was escaping in the first place. Because 'you' didn't secure his ropes. So, before going off and blaming me let's look at where it began." Rapunzel recalled, causing Caesar to stand up in a fit of anger. He pushed the table over causing the book to slide across the room. He then walked across the room until he stood in front of a window looking out it. He ran a hand through his hair while being silent. Knowing that he would probably be silent for the rest of the time unless he be yelling at her, Rapunzel sighed loudly while heading out the door. She heard him spin around and shout something that she couldn't quite make out, but it didn't bother her. She could hold a grudge just as much as he could. _

_Slamming the door behind her, she clung to each of her forearms and kept her head down while descending from their house. She couldn't believe her brother sometimes. How could he leave all the blame to her? She couldn't quite put her finger on what was missing from her life, but she knew that her and her family's relationship wasn't particularly a good one. But what did she know? For everything she'd experienced, it could very well be every family who had these problems, hate, shouting, locking the other one in a tower, the list could go on._

_Rapunzel finally shopped upon her new arrival in front of a witchy mansion. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she hadn't even thought about where she was going and where she was. Rapunzel took a long and heavy breath finding the mansion more and more uneasy the longer she looked at it. The roof was low-slung and the windows were dark being squinting and shuttered. The creaking of the dark wood in which it was made took over the air as it was the only noise that Rapunzel could hear. Despite her growing fear, she couldn't help but be curious about the house._

_In fact, her fascination was almost equal in measure with her fear as she managed to take a step toward the gate. She stopped once again, seeing a figure brush by the window and turned behind them. Another figure approached them as it seemed they were yelling. Rapunzel tilted her head and took a step backward. It was then when she felt heavy, hot breath on her neck. Quickly she spun around, ready to throw a punch or any other infliction. She found herself face to face with an...imp?_

_Slowly, Rapunzel cast her glance back toward the window in which only one figure stood. What happened? Was the figure the imp...but...they couldn't be, right? "Hello dearie." The imp's voice was cheery yet it sent a chill down her spine. Rapunzel brushed her hand gently against her side, feeling the faint outline of the knife in which she carried. The imp's green skin and dark eyes that seemed to see right into her very soul. Gaining her composure, she stared back at him, not showing a hint of fear that she was feeling._

_"Who are you?" She asked, her tone demanding and snappy causing a faint giggle to escape the imp. He slowly circled her, seeming uninterested and non-threatening for a moment as Rapunzel watched him carefully. _

_"Your the one at my house. I believe it is 'you' who owes me an answer, not I." He retorted, his gaze meeting her's and smirking. She rolled her eyes and lowered her arms, finding him no more of a threat than any._

_"Rapunzel." His facial expression didn't change at all, it still held that all-knowing look. _

_"Rapunzel." He repeated as if he knew her already. "Yes, yes, Rapunzel." He began to pace around her again, and though Rapunzel was no longer scared, she did feel that this man could be very intimidating no matter how small he was. "How is your brother? Caesar, right?" Rapunzel opened and closed her mouth like a guppy fish, unable to answer. How on earth did this man know of her brother? She gripped the knife that was hidden out of view. The imp let out another titter knowing exactly what she was reaching for. "No, don't be silly, dearie. A 'knife' won't protect you from me. In fact, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." _

_"How do you know about me-about my family?" Rapunzel snapped back, dropping her arm to her side as she took a step toward him boldly. He chortled once again._

_"You and your brother-you don't have a good relationship, hmm?" The imp teased, plainly letting bait out for her bite. Cautiously, Rapunzel watched him soberly, waiting to see what he was getting at. When he didn't continue, she finally sent a retort._

_"Our relationship is fine." Rapunzel lied, not taking her eyes off of this threatening man. Though he didn't laugh this time, Rapunzel could spot the amusement that played in the imp's eyes. He was going to try and manipulate her. It wouldn't work._

_"Oh, really? I doubt that. You know, I've killed many for trespassing on my property?" His threat wavered in the air while Rapunzel only swallowed._

_"I'm not on your property." She stated solemnly, causing the imp to nod vigorously._

_"Well, you are close enough." He paused watching her roll her eyes. " Luckily for you, I'm willing to make you a deal." Rapunzel wouldn't dare make a deal with a stranger-especially this one. However, her curiosity grew wondering what on earth he wanted from this deal._

_"Oh? And what is this 'deal'?" The devious grin was obvious on the demon's face._

_"I'll grant you your life if you get me a flower from your family's garden-rapunculus." The flower she was named after. Why did he need that flower?_

_"Why? You can easily find that anywhere else." She retorted, crossing her arms. The imp's eyes lit up, seeing that the girl knew less then he had thought. Good, it would be much easier to trick her that way._

_"We'll just stick with your family has made this plant very important from your garden." Rapunzel slowly took this in, nodding in understanding. Coming back to the deal, she only snorted at the deal. She could easily just kill the imp herself. Why would she make a deal with him? As if reading her thoughts, the imp quickly jumped in once again. "Not only will I grant you your life, dearie. No, I am willing to offer you another bargaining item...or idea." Not entirely convinced still about this 'deal', Rapunzel was still curious on what the imp had to offer._

_"What?" His grin widened as he let the silence engulf them both for a couple of moments. Finally, he gave her a response._

_"Your family-family love."_

-Storybrooke(after curse)-

Riley lingered toward the back crowd, watching as this apparent 'Dr. Whale' person hammering on an evil witch who had brought the curse on them. Riley had to admit, she couldn't care less about this evil queen that had taken their memories. She almost liked the idea of her painful memories and past being stripped away from her. Sadly, they were back and they brought something with them inside of her: revenge. Yes, for twenty-eight and only God knows how long before in the enchanted forest had Riley been locked away and because of one person too: her brother. Caesar.

He had been the cause of so much suffering in her family. Her emptiness in her heart and soul. Nothing was good enough for her family and to top it all off, he had locked her in a tower for several years. The time had come for him to pay for what he did.

There was a problem though. She didn't know who her brother was in Storybrooke. In fact, she didn't even know whether the curse had brought him to Storybrooke or not. That seemed unlikely, though. The idea that he wasn't there was just...absurd. No, he had to be there. He had to pay for what he did.

The door to the queen's house opened up revealing a dark haired woman standing across from Dr. Whale. There seemed to be words exchanged, but Riley couldn't quite make them out. After this exchange, the woman pushed Dr. Whale off the steps as she gained closer and closer on the mob around Riley. "That's right. You wanted to see your queen? Well, my dears. Here...she...is." The queen extended her arms and the crowd quickly covered themselves. Riley didn't do anything. Only stood where she was, near the small yard gate, leaning against the gate door. When nothing happened, the crowd came back to their full heights, realizing that the queen hadn't performed magic.

"She's powerless!" Someone shouted. The woman looked more confused than any of the crowd.

"What?" She asked, still unclear on what had happened. Riley thought this over quickly. The queen wasn't able to perform magic here, meaning there was no magic in Storybrooke. Meaning it would be either a lot harder to take down her brother or a lot easier.

"Get her!" Was the last words that Riley could make out before turning her back on the crowd and descending from the house. Her revenge wasn't with this queen. No, her revenge called for blood and it was her brother's blood.

**So, what do you think? Did you enjoy or should I quit? Suggestions and reviews are welcomed. Please, please, please review! I would really enjoy some feedback for this book and thank you so far to the support that everyone has given. Please keep up the feedback, because that's what keeps me writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Also, if any of you have watched the Robin Hood BBC tv show, then be sure to check out my other fanfictions on that. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
